In Heat
by hagnes
Summary: Just another excuse for Zoro and Sanji to have sex. Innocent cooks shouldn't try out new fruits... one can never know what happens. Hope you like it!


**I do not own anything! Except my dirty thoughts! **

**And now the fact that you are reading this has already given you away too!!! Mwahahahaha...**

**In Heat**

The blond cook known Sanji was standingn on the deck of the Flying Lamb and was blushing. His thoughts were wandering around in circles.

_How can he be so calm? I know he is laughing at me. _

**Flashback**

He was almost there. He knew it was wrong but… it was also good in some way and well… it felt good at least. The door of the kitchen opened and a sleepy stepped in. Sanji's hand froze in his pants.

Zorro's eyes went wide and his gaze washed over the cook like a cold shower. Sanji's lips parted slightly although he didn't know how to explain that he was happily masturbating in a kitchen corner. Before he could say anything though the swordsman simply turned out of the kitchen and closed the door behind him like nothing had happened.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I won't give in to my body anymore. And I'll never ever cost any fruit of unknown sort again. _

The orange haired girl threw back a last glance of worry.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Sanji?"

"Oh! Nami-san! You are worrying for me! But I'm sure I'll be fine." hearts started flying around the blond cook like an aura. "I will watch the ship for you."

"Well you can watch it together with Zorro then. Ciao!"

_Zorro?_ He wasn't going? _Crap!_ Maybe it would have been better to go with the others but regarding his current state it might not have been better.

On his way back to his refuge the kitchen he spotted the swordsman obviously having an eveningnap in the morning. _Some have it good_. He himself was restless for days now. And worst is now too he was being horny and had nothing to do. He used up all supplies on the ship because if he hadn't done his job twenty-four-seven he wold have been forced by his body to concentrate on satisfying his need.

Now he sat by the kitchen table after a long cleaning session of the not too big room and buried his face into his hands. How long has he been cleaning and scrubbing? Was it hours? I felt like minutes. And everything had beem clean enough before, too.

_I am so pathetic._ Even so his right hand slowly found his way under the table and unfastened his pants. He breathed deeply while he gave in his need at last. His hand slid up and down his throbbing member bringing himself closer and closer to release. With a crash the door burst open. His hand suddenly froze. It was quite a familiar experience.

The green haired man walked into the room merely sparing a small glace at the cook. He poured himself some water and drank a sip. He didn't look up only spoke.

"I won't be considerate with this new hobby of yours anymore." He faced a crimson faced Sanji and sent him a meaningful look the cook couldn't quite place anywhere. Zorro leant to the dishwasher and started drinking the rest of his water lazily.

For a moment it became very quiet. Only the casual gulps of the swordsman could be heared. Then the sound of a zipper jerking close split the space. The blond cook slowly rose from the table.

Zorro found himself flyinf from the kitchen.

"KNOCK DAMMIT!!!" Sanjis frustrated shouting rang through the surface of the water around the ship.

They kicked and beat each other for quite a time now both were sweating and exhausted under the burning sun. Sanji didn't mind through. He thought if he could rage enough his desire would be tired out. It kind of started working after some trying and he was happily smashing his kicks at Zorro.

_You will pay now! I'm gonna kick off your head! You will think twice to challenge me next time!_

And with the swing of these thoughts he prepared for the final blow. His anger and shame added to the determination to teach the cocky son of a bitch a lesson. His leg moved into the direction of Zorro's head.

The swordsman however, being the one he is, couldn't be defeated so easily. No wonder regarding the everyday training, melting under the blinding sun, bringing himself and his body closer and closer to perfection.

At this moment too he was ready for the blow and waited for the best time to punch come sense into the blond who obviously went nuts.

Zorro managed to grab the strong leg by the ankle bolding it as far away from his body as possible while he quickly kneeled on the other thigh of the cook who lost balance from his own effort and was now held down before even realizing what had hit him.

"Would you stop it you idiot?"

Zorro growled into the face of the stunned blond who quickly pulled himsef together and lacking legs put his hands around the neck of his enemy trying his luck in strangling him.

"Sanji!…"

Sanji was suddenly pulled closer to the swordsman. He could see the sweat making its way down between Zorros eyebrows. His eyes bore angry holes into his own. The cook was not so easy to frighten so he gripped the bull-neck harder. He observed Zorro's face going red.

_How dare he keeping me down like this?! And… what… the hell… is he doing now?!_

Sanji's eyes went wide. Something moved on his ankle.

_This can't be! Is he… is he really massaing my ankle?! _

Zorro watched the stunned expression and felt the hands losen a bit around his neck. He continued with his ministration and saw the cook's eyes glazing over. His laboured breathing felt nice on the swordsman's face in the heavy air of the midday.

Sanji felt himself being pulled into the brute's lap. When did he close his eyes? He felt an arm wrap around his waist. In the other there was still his trapped ankle. He totally forgot the urge to kill the cocky bastard and switched over into defense mode. He squared his shoulders and tried to get away.

But this position only brought his lower part in contact with Zorro's. Now he really paniced. The swordsman was however not someone who would let a chance like this to torment the cook slip away. He pulled Sanji's hips entirely to his. The cook's erection was now evident to both.

"What's wrong with you?! Are you in heat or somethin?"

Sanji tried to escape with all his might.

"Let go you perv!"

Zorro didn't loosen his grip.

"Me a perv? What have you been doing in the kitchen? And you were walking around flushed with _that_ expression for days now!"

"So you have been peeking at me _for days now_?!That's what is making you a perv!"

"It's hard not to notice!"

"Stop saying embarrassing things! And _stop grinding yourself to it already_!!!"

Zorro showed an amused and overly satisfied grin.

"Why? _It_ seems to like it and that _you_ don't is an extra point! You should learn how not to behave that high and mighty anymore. Just admit it already that sometimes you need someones help, too."

Sanji had a hard time thinking of a good comeback while feeling the skilled hand moving on his ankle again.

"Huh? Whatdaya mean hy help? Ugh...!"

_When did he get his hand into my pants?? _

"Sss. Just go with the flow."

"How… could I? Ahh…"

_Shit! Keep from moaning! Keep from moaning! _

"No worry. You look like you won't last long anyway. See? Your hips are already moving with my hand."

It was true indeed. Sanji felt his hips start a new life and move on heir own with Zorro's lazy rhythm.

_Only a litte longer… _

"I… I'm coming…"

"Hey you guys! We're back!"

Nami's cheerful voice snapped them out of their doings.

Zorro's hand went stiff on Sanji's erection and the cook also froze fore a moment. Then with a terrified look on his face like he had just realize what he had been doing this far and with _whom_ he tried to rush out of Zorro's grip. The swordsman however held him firmly there.

"It will be much worse in the very near future if we dont take care of it now."

The swordsman almost took pity on the cook as he looked into the tortured eyes. It was far better fun he had imagined it would turn out to be. The blondie was sweating hard, it oozed down his forehead and his wet hair hid the frustrated expression only halfway.

Sanji whispered at least.

"Get it over with."

Zorro happily assisted the request and started rubbing the still hard member. Soon Sanji got into pace with him. He bit on his lip though and wouldn't let out a moan. Only little whimpers were to hear.

They both knew that just a few minutes later the others would arrive so Sanji gladly welcomed the feeling of the upcoming climax and threw his head back with a lustful "yes'".

In this moment Zorro's hand went slow and he almost featherlike stroked the trembling member aching with need. S grabbed his hand and hurried it to a quicker pace while his eyes were full of warning signs toward his torturer.

His long awaited climax shook his body hard and long. He collapsed on the swordsman exhauted.

"Sanji? Zorro? You could at least help us carry the food!"

Sanji's eyes shot open. Nami's voice came from too close. She would soon turn the corner and see them in _that_ position.

He tried to pull up the zipper of his pants but his hands were still trembling.

"Still in need of someone's hand?"

He asked with a grin and added.

"I hope it was good for you too."

As Nami entered the backside of the ship she got a glimpse of a sitting Zorro with bleeding nose and Sanji with crimson cheeks walking away wobbly.

**Somewhere on board in the night**

Sanji's rash voice sounded impatiently.

"Hurry up already!"

"Who's doing here a favour to whom?"

"Ah!...ngh…Don't touch my _nipples_ for Gods sake!"

"Remember what happened yesterday and before that? I made you come fast and you got hard right away. After that I had to do it a second time."

"Ngh…"

"So I thought I would tire you out this time."

"If it's twice than it _is_ twice."

"How greedy. Looks like it's not only women I can make cry. You want always more and more from me."

Sanji's hand and the planned slap were caught halfway in the air.

"You started it so bring it to end bastard!"

"Ssh you'll wake up the others."

"Bastard…!"

**Sometime later**

The door to the deck opened slowly. The cook looked up at the stary sky. It was really breath taking. He would have loved to observe it a little longer. In fact he would have done anything except what he knew he would soon but a certain sign from his lower part reminded him that there was no escape this time either.

Sanji sighed and went on search for the one who would take care of his _little_ _problem_ like he did every night in the past week.

Zorro was sleeping in a corner clasping his bellowed swords even in his dream.

_I'm surely gonna throw those things into the water if he's screwin with me again tonight. _

Sanji walked close and stood by the sleeping form.

_Do I really want this? Do I really have to do this? _

He kicked Zorro half heartedly in the side. Though it didn't show he felt some satisfaction as the now awake figure held his ribs slightly cursing.

"You knew very well that I would come tonight, too."

Zorro looked up to him angry. Then his expression slowly changed to a stoic one with sharp eyes.

"Come here."

Sanji drew a last one from his cigarette and yielded to his cruel fate. He positioned himself comfortably in the other's lap and freed his already hard and pulsing member.

This became almost like a routine now. Zorro would start pleasuring him with his hand then torturing him with going slowly and during all this he would throw any kind of insults and dirty remarks at him. The cook was sure he was spending the day thinking about new ones while ignoring Sanji all daytime.

Well he could have insulted him then too but he didn't. Sanji felt lucky hat he didn't have to deal with that kind of thing on top of everything. The nights had been fairly enough. On the other hand, though, he was also somewhat angry. That ignorance. Like he was not even worth to be kicked.

"Hey pretty! Don't think about unnecessary things. Your beautiful eyes look all stormy."

"You freakin idiot! Stop talking to me like I was some kind of virgin and start it already!"

Zorro took hold of Sanji's member and stroked it a few times.

"Sanji?"

"What?"

"I have been thinking."

"No joking?"

The cook sighed.

_What could he have in mind this time?_

"I thought of something that might help you finish this… problem."

"Really?"

Sanji's question was full of sarcasm.

"Turn around."

Sanji lifted a brow but did as he was told. His back was surprisingly warm as he leaned into the curves of Zorro's body. He was nested between two strong legs but the best was he didn't have to look at the other's face while being so exposed.

Zorro started stroking him again. It felt really nice. Actually it always felt nice but this time he could simply huddle up against something – well someone – and it was more comfortable to arche as he could rest his head on a broad and strong shoulder.

Zorro folded his other arm seductively around his front and pressed him closer. His lips touched ther blond's ear.

"Maybe the solution is laying somewhere else."

He bucked his hips to Sanji's back.

"Are you _crazy_? You really think I would _allow_ it?!"

Sanji was baffled.

"But… if it works you would be free from me and I think I deserve at least _this much_ for all the work."

"He licked the cook's ear."

"Forget it!"

"Come on! Let's try it. I will stop if you don't like it."

"Hnn… nno..."

Sanji realized that it was quite hard to protest if one is holding your little one pleasuring it while nuzzling your ear whispering dirty demands into it.

"I'm gonna suck you too?"

Sanji swallowed hard. His throat felt suddenly too dry.

The wind was breezing slightly but it didn't cool Sanji's rising temperature. He tilted the back of his head to the hard wooden board and held his eyes shut. The feeling of Zorro's mouth and teasing tounge… then the hot mouth sliding tightly again on his sensitive member made his bloodpressure go crazy.

And of course it all went too slow to his taste. But what else could he have expected from someone who found so much pleasure in delaying his.

Although it was indeed a surprise that the brute swordsman who fought with enourmos passion whenever needed was being so unbelivably gentle and patient when it came to the blond's _need_.

And in this moment he was really in need. This form of oral pleasuring made his whole body ache. Zorro didn't make his situation any easier this time either. Strong arms held his lower part in place because he could't stop from bucking his hips into thr swordsman's mouth as they first tried this form of their encounter.

From that point on Sanji couldt stop himself from constant moaning ans Zorro had to warn him several times not to wake the other members of the crew.

"Put it in already!"

Sanji hissed.

_Anything is better than this torture! _

Zorro cooperated. He didn't do what the cook was referring to though. A finger made its way between the neat buttocks being nicely shaped from lot of foot work.

"Does it hurt?"

When in place of a verbal answer Sanji tried buck his hips again the swordsman decided that it might not have hurt. He tried his luck with two fingers and the result was to his taste.

The blond wringed and panted.

"Put…! It…! In…! _Now_!"

"But I have to strech it first."

With this Zorro bucked on Sanji's erection glistering with precum and started sucking.

The cook gave a whining sound from the back of his throat. He tried to find a grip in the others hair but it was way shorter than his own so his hands looked like the ones of a drowning person knowing there was no air but still trying to hold on to something.

"I'll kill you!"

With this he came hard into Zorro's mouth. His back arched and he saw many colorful stars among those that were on the sky for real.

Zorro whipped the few drops from his face he didn't manage to drink down. He towered over the cook and watched him trying to catch his breath.

Sanji opened his eyes slightly still in a daze. Zorro's face was so close. And he felt it already on his lips. It was warm and wet and it must have been the taste of his own cum mingled in it. But he felt too exhausted to fight it or to want to fight it.

The swordsman's lips and tongue moved lazy with his and as the other pulled away Sanji felt a whisper in his ear.

"About your request or rather… _demand_. If you ask me next time I will. I worked really hard for it."

Sanji was healed. He was so happy at first he couldn't believe it! No more walking around with a bulge in his pants to hide from the others. Actually not all of them. One knew about his situation very well.

Zorro didn't seem to care. He wouldn't even look at him for days. The cook thought he would be all over him to claim his right. What had happened? Didn't he desire Sanji anymore? He had been quite pushy till now.

"Sanji!"

He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I have been calling you for a minute now."

"I'm sorry Nami-chan. I'm all yours you know."

Nami eyed him suspiciously.

"You are pacing out quite often recently. Are you in love?"

"Well of course I am! I'm really glad you realized it at last. Will you marry me then lady of my heart?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that Luffy and the others want to go off board and spend a night feasting and drinking."

She looked at him that way again.

"We also have to do the shopping afterwards. If you don't want to come just write together what we should buy."

_How the hell wouldn't I come?!_

"Thank you Nami-chan. I will make a list."

Nami had an expression that said: _I thought as much._

"By the way… Zorro didn't feel like coming either."

She had to smile at the blond's expression.

"Have fun you two."

_It had to come to this. _

The cook drew another from the bottle. He had been fumbling his way towards a certain someone but decided to take a break and strengthen his will with some more spirits. There was no reason for hurrying was there.

After some time spent on searching for a cigarette in his pockets he gave it up. The thought of climbing back to the kitchen and lose the last pieces of his will left wasn't too appealing.

_Jast keep going! Walk the path! Go through with it! Bring it on!_

He kept on walking. At last he arrived to his destination.

Zorro wasn't sleeping this time. He eyed Sanji nearing with uncertain steps. He found himself sitting across the blond both cross-legged.

The cook placed some suspicious looking bottle on the floor and was now fishing two glasses from his pocket. He must have had extra sized pockets Zorro noted.

The glasses were plumped down between them and Sanji filled them wobbily.

"Drink!"

He commanded and showed his own down as a good example. Zorro slowlier but drank his share nevertheless.

The cook filled again. This time Zorro poured the strong alcohol behind his back secretly. As the glasses were full again the swordsman took hold of them quickly and ignoring Sanji's protest charmed them away somehow.

Sanji guzzled down another pull and stood up uncertainly. He watched Zorro determined.

"I'm a _man_! And I stand for my word."

He hupped into the swordman's lap finished up the bottle and parked it somewhere unknown place.

"Let's do it!"

He started unbuttomning Zorro's pants. The other however grabed his hands and took them away. Sanji looked confused and bit annoyed.

"What?"

Zorro forced Sanji's arms behind his back so that their torsos met. The cook could feel the other's breath on his lips.

_Is he gonna kiss me?! That would go somewhat too far. _

"Well can I trust the thought that now we will do what pleasures actually me?"

Sanjifelt embarrassed that his thoughts were found out and replies sulking.

"Of course! That…that was the plan…"

He finished mumbling.

Zorro slid his face to Sanji's ear and inhaled deeply.

"Have you taken a shower?"

The blond felt more and more embarrassed.

"So what if I have?"

"I'm just kind of feeling honoured that you prepared for me."

He kissed the side of Sanji's neck and gently sucked on the pale skin. The blond groaned.

"Don't you dare to leave a hickey."

"Relax."

Zorro's hands let go of the cook's and went straight under his shirt. Sanji moaned softly as he tried his best to adapt to the situation he created. But damn was it hard.

"Listen Z…Zorro. Why don't yiu just screw me? I'm not some kind of woman who needs this."

"You wish! And…I kinda feel like your problem is present again."

He pressed his lower part to Sanji's where both their erections were evident. The blond moaned softly and moved his hips.

"You son of a…!"

Zorros kiss swallowed all further cursing as he hungrily sucked on the other's lips and tongue. Sanji was surprised as he himself returned the kiss. He got a hold on the swordsman's shoulders to be able to press his body closer.

They both panted as their lips parted. Zorro took a hand from exploring Sanji's body and cupped his chin. Then he carefully ran his thumb trough the blond's swollen lips.

"I guess you know what I would prefer you to do right now?"

The cook became a deeper crimson than ever before. He hesitated a moment then slowly slid from Zorro's lap carefully averting his eyes from looking at him. He gulped as he finished unbuttoning the swordsman's pants.

Zorro's erection stood proud and tall after being freed from the underwear. Sanji felt himself wavering about really wanting to do this. It all was so new. The other must have felt his dilemma because he reached to Sanji's lips and touched it wih two fingers.

"Suck on them first."

After some battling with himself he let the fingers slide into his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was something else but of course he didn't succeed. Even so he sucked hard and tasted them with his tongue.

Soon Zorro removed his fingers.

As Sanji lowered himself his nose got smell of something he never experienced before.

It was a heavy smell and very masculin. His lips touched the tip of the erection and he knew it wouldn't be anything like the fingers in his mouth.

It was hot. Much hotter than he had imagined. And it pulsed and had salty taste like the sea. And the most importantthing, it was thick and rock hard. He tought it wouldn't fit into his mouth at all.

But it did. And while he was experimenting with sliding his lips up and down he felt it moving like something different from Zorro, like another creature having separate life.

After some time Zorro slid a still wet finger carefully into Sanji. He started preparing the cook gently while fully enjoying the oral service.

He was bucking slightly but repeatedly into the wet cave of the blond's mouth. He was slightly moaning as he felt himself nearing the climax.

"Shit…!"

He wanted to pull out but Sanji grabbed his thights and woudn't let go for his dear life. The cook felt the other's body tremble and and a hand grabbing a fistful of his hair pulling panfully.

"San… ji…!"

And then he came. Zorro came hard into his mouth.

For the first time Sanji felt in control for making the swordsman lose it. He didn't even mind the strange liquid spreading through his taste buds. He seductively climbed up to Zorro and breathed to his face.

"So soon? I thought you wanted to do other things to me."

Zorro looked at him intensively. He was accepting challenge.

"Lay on your stomach."

After the cook did as he was told the swordsman too leaned on the other. Sanji felt the hard board under his naked skin and the similarly naked Zorro on top pressing him down. He didn't mind the weight though instead he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming act.

He didn't have to wait long. Zorro's lips tasted his shoulders and his moisted manhood slid slowly between Sanji's buttocks. It never reached its destination though only teased the cook.

"You can put it in if you are ready you know."

The swordsman chuckled at this.

"I'm starting to wonder who wants me more to put it in. Me or you."

His lips slid down Sanji's spine to his round, perfect shaped buttocks. Blood rushed to the cook's face.

"I'm tired of this game. I you won't do it then get off me this instant."

Sanji's voice hissed but right after that he sucked in a quick breath of surprise. Zorro's tounge wandered to _that_ place.

"What the hell…"

He tried to turn to the left to see what he very well felt the other was doing. He tried to escape from it but the swordsman was prepared for his action and held him in space. His tongue kept on teasing the tight ring of muscle between Sanji's buttocks.

"It's… it's dirty idiot!"

But Zorro wasn't to stop. The tip of his tongue worked itself into the blond and started exploring the unknown area. Sanji was bluffed he didn't know what to do and couln't move away anymore. He felt himself whining slightly when Zorro's tongue started a steady rhythym.

He pressed his forehead to the cold board and had to give in to the rhythm and move his hips with it slowly. Zorro felt Sanji surender and loosened his grip a bit just to grip the blond's erection and started pumping it. Sanji's body tensed and he arched his back. He bucked harder and faster felt something hot in his stomach swirling.

"Zorro...? It's enough already… Are you listening?"

The other only fastened the speed.

"God!... Zorro...! Please… Please!"

Zorro let go instantly. He lifted himself from Sanji. The blond turned his head to him questioningly his vision slightly unfocused.

"If you want it then ride me. In this case you can have control and do what you want."

Sanji went still for a moment.

At last he climbed to his all fours. His body was trembling intensively but he managed to reach his destination and climbed back to his lap. Zorro spit into his palm and stroked his own lenght a few times to wet it. Sanji held onto his shoulders for balance as he lowered himself on the swordsman slowly.

At first it hurt like hell but he managed to do it somehow. He was sitting wide spread on Zorro's lap… on Zorro's _erection_.

Zorro started to caress over his sides and stomach. Sanji felt himself relaxing a bit. It also helped him to slide down the two more centimeters that he didnt realize still hadn't been in him.

Zorro leaned to him and caressed the blond's nipples.

"Mmmmm are you alright? You are so tight."

Sanji felt shame wash over him.

_How dare he tell me things like that?!_

"You're going too far!!!"

The swordsman captured a nipple into his mouth and teased it with the tip of his tongue while twisting the other gently with his fingers.

"Move."

And not long after Sanji was really riding him. The cook couldn't believe it. But it wasn't that bad at least. Zorro was watching him under half lidded eyes and let him do what he wanted as promised.

And he did. His hips were moving constantly now. It did hurt at the beginning but only the warm feeling in his stomach remained. That too changed to fluttering butteflies.

"You really are good Sanji. And fuckin tight."

Sanji draw his nails into the swordmans thighs.

"Say that again and I kill you."

Zorro grabbed the blond's hips as an answer and helped him moving. Sanji felt really good now close to climax so he started making circles with the hips to the other's pleasure nevertheless.

Zorro too started to buck his hips harder and Sanji moaned loud now feeling unable to stop. Their rhythm went faster and faster. Zorro got hold of Sanji's erectioan and started pumping it. The blond came soon and Zorro followed right after thrusting his seed hard into the cook.

They were laying there both panting and trying to catch their breath.

"What did that fruit look like again…?"

Sanji woke in his bed. He was listening to the morning sounds. When did the others come back? To be exact he couln't even remember how _he_ got to his bed at all. His body ached all over but he didn't mind actually the hangover was far worse.

It had been an awesome night though. He was no longer indebted. He took a long breath.

The door opened.

"Nami-chan."

He sat up.

"I've a bit of a hangover but I'll do breakfast right away."

"It's okay."

Nami looked bit strange. The cook got a bad feeling.

"Listen Sanji… I'm really happy for you and Zorro but Usopp well… he has had quite a shock as we saw Zorro carry you here in the morning.

She cleared her throat.

"Naked… Both of you."

Sanji went pale.

"Nami-chan… let me explain!"

"I just wanted to say that im really happy for you. So you don't have to hide it. We all wish you good luck you loverbirds."

With this Nami left the room smiling.

S fell back to the bed and closed his eyes in agony.

_I'm so dead._

**owari**

**_Thanx a lot for my_ beta _who was kicking my ass and whispering into my ears:_ **

_**"If you write 'stomack' again I'm gonna stab my manhood!" **_

_**Well kind of something like this… **_

_**/note: she's a girl/**_

_**Mislearnt English words are a pest… **_

_**and in a yaoi fic… T.T**_

**_Ps: The lack in commas is deliberate! I... didn't have the time 'kay...?_**


End file.
